


Show me how defenseless you really are

by reddish_hizumi



Series: Bottom! Xiaoge! Agenda! 『One Shot Series』 [1]
Category: DMBJ, 怒海潜沙&秦岭神树 | Explore with the Note & The Lost Tomb (TV), 终极笔记 | Ultimate Note (TV)
Genre: Bottom Xiaoge, Bottom! Xiaoge! Rights!, M/M, Memory Loss, Naive is not so naive anymore, No Beta, PingXie - Freeform, Top WuXie, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddish_hizumi/pseuds/reddish_hizumi
Summary: There was something he has been wanting to try for months, but with everything they had on their hands all the time, he never found the right moment to say it. In any case, he tried giving Wu Xie hints, like that time he let him push him against the car, and some other situations where he deliberately allowed the other to use vigorous moves on him even if they both knew who was distinctly stronger between them. Unfortunately, Wu Xie was still a rightful owner of his ‘Naive’ nickname and never seemed to notice… or maybe he did.
Relationships: Wu Xie/Zhang Qiling
Series: Bottom! Xiaoge! Agenda! 『One Shot Series』 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Show me how defenseless you really are

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom! Xiaoge! Rights!

He was painfully aware of how selfish he was being, but XiaoGe still remembered him, and for Wu Xie, that was all that mattered for now. Everything else, they could find out together in time. The affection in the other’s voice when he said his name once again, gave Wu Xie a lot of the answers he needed when he asked the older man if he still knew who he was. It was clear for him that he doesn't only remember who he was in general, he remembers _everything about them_. That was enough to allow Wu Xie’s soul to return to his body.

After long sleepless nights, he thought the day they would be finally reunited he could sleep like a baby, since he didn't have to worry anymore about XiaoGe being in a coma, or him maybe not recognizing him after waking up. On the contrary, Wu Xie was restless. It was late at night and both Wang Meng and fatty had gone home long ago, leaving him alone with his thoughts and Xiaoge. He could clearly hear the older man’s calm breathing close to him, a reassurance that at least one of them was getting proper rest that night. Like a movie, he kept visualizing everything that happened after XiaoGe came out from the copper meteorite. How vulnerable and defenseless he was, his fragility, the warmth of his body against his own when he was carrying him… wait, what? That definitely wasn’t where his train of thought should be going, but now that they were out of danger, a lot of things Wu Xie locked inside his head started to emerge as if a floodgate had been opened. Over the years, it was always XiaoGe protecting him, as if he was some ancient almighty god. Seeing the tables being turned was a huge surprise, and even a bigger surprise for him was realizing that getting a taste of that side of Xiaoge only deepened his affection, it brought them even closer, and he was fascinated by it. Those aspects that others would’ve considered flaws, for him were only more things to love about the man who had already captivated him in every possible way.

Drunk in his devotion, he failed in noticing that the other’s breathing wasn’t so tranquil as before, instead, a sleepy voice reached his ears.

‘Can’t sleep?‘ XiaoGe’s voice was just a little raspy, just enough to make Wu Xie think how adorable that sounded.

‘Yeah… Did I wake you? I’m sorry’ Wu Xie replied, noticing those black obsidian eyes staring directly into his soul through the room’s dim light.

Everytime XiaoGe looked at him like this, he felt exposed, conscious of how unable he was to hide anything from the other (not that he ever tried hiding things from him, anyways). He held his gaze in silence, but as usual, it was a stillness full of mutual understanding, making Wu Xie feel as if they could read each other’s minds. He didn’t even try to resist the impulse that surfaced and the next thing he knew was that his lips were caressing Xiaoge’s in a soft touch, then the contact wasn’t so tender anymore as he moved one hand to the back of the other’s head to help fix their position. Without a warning, an unexpected sound came out from the taller’s mouth, and Wu Xie didn’t have the chance to freeze before a wild fire exploded inside of him. Of course, in their intimate moments before, he had heard Xiaoge making some noises, but this was different, it was hard to put into words but it seemed to have ignited something inside the younger one because he just kissed him harder, and entangled his fingers in his hair suppressing the urge to pull them.  
XiaoGe felt dizzy, but in a good way. Wu Xie had that power to make his head way less strident, and he loved it. As an overthinker, it was always good to be able to experience a truce. Especially now that his loud mind was non stop making him feel anxious over the lost memories, urging him to get them back as soon as possible, at any cost. He felt Wu Xie was different that night, and that was perfect, because he was different too. There was something he has been wanting to try for months, but with everything they had on their hands all the time, he never found the right moment to say it. In any case, he tried giving Wu Xie hints, like that time he let him push him against the car, and some other situations where he deliberately allowed the other to use vigorous moves on him even if they both knew who was distinctly stronger between them. Unfortunately, Wu Xie was still a rightful owner of his ‘Naive’ nickname and never seemed to notice… or maybe he did.  
Among the dizziness and the kissing, soon the Qiling tattoo became visible, and Wu Xie didn’t miss the opportunity to run his fingertips over it, as he commonly did, drawing the pattern as their bodies kept looking for more contact in perfect synchrony, making it obvious how badly they wanted each other. As a consequence, XiaoGe’s ability for rational thinking dropped to the floor, leaving little room for his regular quiet behavior.

‘Wu Xie’ He said, in a suffocated voice, against the other’s wet lips.

‘Yes?’ With huge effort, Wu Xie managed to put a few centimeters between their faces, but his hands never stopped moving, as if it was the only way he would convince himself that the nightmare was over, and XiaoGe was there for sure this time.

‘Fuck me’

Wu Xie was used to the other’s extreme concise way of speaking, but this time it hit him like a wrecking ball. His neck turned red, and he was tempted to ask for confirmation, because he wasn’t sure if he could trust his ears this time, but deep down, he knew that asking would make things weird. Above all, reading his mind again, Xiaoge wrapped one leg around his waist and turned so that he could be laying on his back and Wu Xie would be on top of him, comfortable between his slender legs.

Even if it was a first, Wu Xie didn’t have the time to second-guess himself as they worked things out together rather smoothly. Soon enough, it was unmistakable from the other’s reaction that he wasn’t doing a bad job, so he could let go and enjoy himself as well. The whole time, Wu Xie had his eyes glued to Xiaoge’s, he was so devastatingly handsome that it could make one’s heart ache, he felt like he needed more eyes, so he could see at the same time his face dominated by lustful expressions, and his sculpted body moving so seductively underneath his. The more he got, the more he craved, the hunger intensified and made things a little messy and sticky, but none of them cared because they wanted this so much.

Eventually the feverish state cooled off, and both of them struggled to settle their heartbeats as the Qiling in XiaoGe’s body started to vanish once again.

‘XiaoGe’ Wu Xie said softly, and somehow it sounded like a sacred mantra in his mouth.

‘I’m here’ The reply came so meaningfully that the younger boy failed to stop the smile that curved his lips.

‘You are here’ He firmly established, laying his head on the other’s chest as he hugged him. All of sudden, that was it, as wizardry, the horror was over, and Wu Xie realized that he was now not only physically tired but also relaxed enough to sleep, so without being too aware of it, he fell asleep on the other’s tight embrace.


End file.
